Haunted by Soulless Eye's
by SweetiepieCMW
Summary: Clara is an adventurer, she goes about her day constantly exploring temples, crypts, anything worth exploring. But on one of her journeys she finds Herobrine's Diamond. She becomes a tool of destruction. YoutTuber's SkyDoesMinecraft, BajanCanadian, The Admin Chickens, SetoSorcerer, JeromeASF, Ssundee, CaptainSparklez, MinecraftUniverse, and more. (If language is used BLEEPS!)
1. Chapter 1

**WHATS UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE! Welcome to the first chapter of Haunted by Soulless Eye's. MUHAHAHA Herobrine is awesome so why the heck not. Ok this story is going to feature the following YoutTuber's SkyDoesMinecraft( SkythekidRS), Bajan Canadian (BajanCanadian), JeromeASF, SetoSorcerer, Ssundee, CaptianSparklez, RejectedShotgun (Drake), Gamecrown (Grayson), xikroniczz (Armen), Deadlox (Ty), MinecraftUniverse (TrueMU), and more just don't know who else I am going to add. Anyway, let's get started.**

I am an adventurer. I travel across Minecraftia in search of Temples, Artifacts, Treasure, Crypts, and for the sake of seeing the world. But this is dangerous, the temples are filled with Zombies along with the crypts and deserted kingdoms. Not only zombies but I also have to deal with skeletons, creepers, heck even squids. Oh, how can squids be a problem? The Sky Army fights against them. Or at least that's what I hear the villagers say when I come across a village for supplies and trade. The newest thing was that the squids evolved into enderman like creature that is far more creepy. I have fought one before good Notch they are hard to kill. I took a lot of damage.  
>Anyway, my name is , CoolClara777, but I go by Clara. I'm exploring a temple, a large temple to be exact. The temple was special, it had art work on the walls with Notch, that explained how this world was created. I found Notch apples in chest which I needed a ton of, I also found gold (or budder), diamonds, armor, swords, and in one of the chests I found a Journal. This Journal had Journal entries. The journals owner's name was, XxCollinxp, or Collin. He writes his normal survival days in Minecraftia then, one of the entries explains how he went into a cave. While he was mining when he saw a pair of white eyes, the eyes stared into his soul and gave him a splitting headache. He adventured towards them with curiousity then he found an enchanted diamond in a chest with Fire Aspect 127 and Sharpness 127. This diamond was Herobrine's diamond. He took it home. From then on he got visions of him being tortured, visions of him dying, and nightmares. Collin explains how it tore him apart causing him to go insane. He tried getting rid of the diamond but it just came back, returning to his chest. It wouldn't stay gone. Then his last entry, Collin wrote this.<p>

_Day heck I have no Idea. I was captured by "him" my visions instantly became real. He tortured me, everything hurts, I am left to die in this obsidian prison by him. I was stabbed in the chest and it hurts pretty bad _(Blood covers the page making some words unreadable) _Herobrine… son…daughter.. I can't hold on… good luck to whoever finds this….. Herobrine's real. _(ink zooms off the page)

"Oh, man, dude, poor Collin. He must've had a rough time," I said to myself, "wait, according to this he died in an obsidian prison. So, how in the neither did this get here? Interesting," I opened up my bag and put the journal inside, "Well, Collin, I'll remember you now that I have your Journal. Not sure if you have a family or not but, consider me your family. I guess, " I continued walking, "Am I going insane, talking to yourself is like the first sign! Here that nothing, I'M CRAZZZYYYY!" I laughed, I rarely get to talk with anyone sense I travel alone and stuffs so don't blame me for wanting to have a conversation. It's not that stupid. I explored everything but one hall way, so I decided to go down and check it out.  
>The artwork on the walls were of Herobrine this time, telling his story. Herobrine was Notch's brother, he was a mistake that shouldn't have happened. An error of the world that caused trouble for Steve, in tell the servers sprouted and so many people were born into one world. Notch taught them how to build, eat, and survive. Herobrine was upset that he wasn't worshipped, Herobrine wanted power and he would do anything to get it. He murdered millions to show it. He continued to rain destruction on the earth. Some people gave in to Herobrine's conquest and worshipped him, others built army's to fight against. Herobrine was brought to Notch's attention, they fought each other in this huge battle. Notch won, but instead of killing Herobrine, Notch sent him into the depths of the Nether never to return again.<br>At the end of the hall there was a room that's art had a prophecy to tell. _Great there's always a prophecy with a bad thing,_ I thought to myself.  
>Herobrine's Diamond will emerge with beauty and pick a tool to merge with. Whoever it merges with will kill millions and Herobrine will wreak havoc on the over world once again once Notch is dead.<br>"Wow, creepy much? Dang, dude, if this happens then psht, we are all screwed." I looked around some more. Right then, a trapped door open and I fell 16 blocks till I hit the bottom below. I groaned in pain as I rolled on the floor, I got up fine. Looking around, I found Redstone blocks placed on a wall, in the middle floated and enchanted diamond.  
>"Oh, come on! Are you serious! I'm stuck down here with this demon thing that has the purpose of merging with a person to create destruction! Good lord this is a problem, I don't want this to be a problem, but it's a problem," I looked around some more, "Nope, nope, I am definitely trapped. I guess that leaves one thing. GRAB THE SHINY DEADLY DIAMOND OF HORRIBLENESS!" I reached my hand out to grab it, "I am gonna regret this." As soon as I grabbed it visions of people screaming, dying, and being tortured entered my mind along with a spin tingling dead evil laugh. A splitting headache had formed, I screamed. The diamond was still in my hand as I fell to the floor. I kicked around and squirmed trying to make it stop. I screamed louder and louder, my head felt like it was splitting in 2. Then the diamond shot out of my hand and floated above my chest, I was lifted off the ground by a strange force. A table appeared under me and I was dropped on it, diamond still floating above me chest. I screamed some more and squirmed, the screams and visions continued. A pair of white eyes appeared to one side, HE began to chant some things I couldn't hear over my screams. All of a sudden my chest felt like it was being ripped open, it was being ripped open. It burned as the diamond entered, it burned and stabbed as it settled in. My chest bled, Herobrine lifted my hand and I watched as he burned a nether star onto it. It also burned. He then looked me in the eyes and stared causing my vision to be filled with white, nothing but white.<br>I woke up chest burning and stabbing with pain, my head pounding with muffled screams sounding inside, and my ears ringing. I didn't move for a while, I just stared at the ceiling of this dimmed room I was in. I finally found the strength to sit up. I was in the room I was in prior to the one I was dropped in. Only this time the Herobrine eyes on the walls glowed. I started to stand up, only to feel intense pain from my chest.  
>"Ok… this… this was a bad idea." I coughed, it was kinda hard to breath. I slowy began to walk out of there. I was DONE with this place, um yeah, having Herobrine freaking put a diamond inside your chest is like a sign to get the Nether out of there. My head pounded as I used the wall for balance and make my way outside the temple. It was luckily day time. I saw no one as I looked around. I coughed some more. Having no plans on where to go I just headed forward. The screams in my head got really intense at one point as I walked down the path. It brought me down to my knees, I screamed and grabbed my head. My headache got worse along with my chest. My screams became louder and louder in tell the screams in my head died down. I sat there in the fetal position not wanting to move, pain burning and stabbing my chest, and my head pounding. I groaned, I lost all my strength, I could barely lift my head.<br>Leaning against a tree, I took deep breaths and somehow drifted off to sleep. So of course when I woke up… it was night.  
>"Notch dang it." As I got up the pain reentered my chest, my ears ringed, and my head pounded once more. I was not making my way down a dark forest, not sure where I was going. My throat was dry, and I was hungry. A zombie groaned to my left, I saw it heading towards me. I backed up slowly then tripped on a tree and started tumbling down the side of a cliff, my leg got caught between 2 trees and twisted and popped on the way down.<br>I was knocked out.

_*3__rd__ Person POV*_

A group of Sky Army recruits were out on mob duty. The leaders of the group were Bajan Canadian (Mitch) and JeromeASF (Jerome). While they were out there, they were also keeping an eye out for anyone in need of assistance.

"Guys split up into teams we'll cover more ground that way!" Mitch ordered. Recruits looked at each other and some went off with their friends.

"Hey PMXDownfall123, wanna team?" asked MasterNinja30 in a quiet voice.

"Yep let's go, dood!" Downfall said. They both walked in the opposite direction of anyone else going.

"Dood, what do we do when we find someone or something, anyway?" Ninja asked.

"I'm just gonna yell really loudly for you Ninja, cause well, you're a Ninja. Silence is your thing." Downfall explained.

"LoL, thanks." They both were silent for a while, eyes peeled. Downfall had a torch in his hand lighting up everything around him. They soon heard a lot of noise of someone falling from a high place being repeated over and over again. Also a loud pop.

"Uhh, what the heck was that?" Downfall asked. Ninja pulled up his mask and walked forward out of the light. He silently moved through the forest looking for the source of the sound.  
>He then spotted a girl lying on the ground. She had blue hair, blue eyes, a black hoodie with blue outlines. She had shorts with chains hanging off and boots that reached her knees. Blood covered her chest and her leg was twisted.<br>Ninja ran over to her and knelt down. He gently picked her up in a cradle position and walked back to Downfall. He walked into the light from Downfall's torched.

"Good Notch you scared me, holy crap! MITCH, JEROME, EVERYONE WE NEED HELP!" Downfall yeld. Ninja placed her down on the ground but cradled her. He pulled down his mask.

"Guys, what is it?" Jerome asked as he jumped off a tree. Mitch followed.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" They both noticed the injured person.

"Mitch?"

"Jerome, we gotta cut this event short tonight. EVERYONE TO ME COME ONE COME ALL!" Mitch yelled and then got down on his knees to see what the problem was.

"Oh my Notch Mitch she's hurt pretty bad." Jerome said.

"Yep, her jackets soaked with blood around her chest and her leg is obviously broken," recruits gathered around the injured girl as Mitch took a look at her, "Jerome, she's bruised all over. Heck her cheek is black and blue!"

"She needs help, guys." Ninja said in his zen voice.

"Yeah but this girl could be working with the squids." said one of the lady recruits.

"Um, you tell me. Downfall, does she look squidish to you?" Ninja asked. Downfall shook his head, no.

"I agree, Jerome lets go. Ninja, can you carry her?" Mitch asked. Ninja nodded lifting her up in a cradled position.

"Alright, guys, I want you to surround Ninja with a circle. Protect form all sides. Downfall walk with Ninja, keep doing your torch thing. Mitch and I will lead the way." ordered the bacca. Everyone nodded in agreement and they were off.

**WOOWW, that was beautiful! DOODS 2,105 words in like 30 minutes. I AM FAST HOLY CRAP :D! Anyway, question of the chapter is, how did you like the first chapter? Leave your answer in the reviews below. I hope you also all enjoyed favorite if you did, follow to become a person today and I'll see you all next chapter or whatever I think.**

**Stay LOVELY People**

**BYYYYYEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WHAT'S UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE! Welcome back to another chapter of Haunted by Soulless Eye's. Alright LETS GET ON WITH IT!**

_*3__rd__ Person POV*_

There we a ton of mobs attacking, because all the noise that had just happened was drawing them closer.

"Guys LOOK OUT!" Jerome yelled as soon as he saw a hoard coming from the sides.

"On it!" some recruits yelled. People began taking out the zombies back flipping to avoid skeleton arrows, the would chop off the zombies heads, leaving a ton of rotten flesh (or wet noodles) on the ground. Jerome then took out his betty (diamond axe) and jumped from tree to tree to take out an enderman. The amount of mobs was over whelming.  
>As soon as Jerome took care of the enderman, something teleported behind him. It wasn't an enderman. This "thing" had an enchanted diamond sword and was ready to strike.<p>

"Jerome, WATCH OUT!" Mitch yelled, seeing what had happened.

"Huh?" a sword pierced up through Jerome's shoulder, Jerome screamed.

"JEROME! Guy's keep defending! I'm gonna help Jerome!" Mitch began running toward the guy. The guy teleported away, leaving Jerome on the ground. Mitch had his sword ready and was looking around. Soon an evil laugh gave him a splitting headache, dropping him to his knees, Mitch was yelling in pain. Everyone was very confused.

"Mitch, what's wrong?!" Yelled Downfall. Ninja saw a light coming from the unconscious girl in his arms, she was opening her eyes! But, they were… white and glowing.

"Downfall… look." Ninja announced. The girls head turned towards Ninja's faces and looked at him, than she flew up into the sky above everyone. All of a sudden a field of light went off in all directions, causing all mobs to die and the unknown teleporting dude to leave. Mitch was on the ground holding his head as his headache faded. As soon as it did, the girl in the sky's eyes flickered and turned off. She fell, Ninja caught her.  
>Mitch stood up, then he ran over to Jerome on the ground.<p>

"Jerome, Jerome! Can! You! HEAR! ME!?" Mitch yelled turning him over.

"Uh, loud and clear Mitch," Jerome sat up, "Dude what was that!?"

"What! Jerome I saw him stab a sword through your shoulder! What the heck?" Mitch said looking at the perfectly fine hairy shoulder of Jerome.

"He did, I felt it! There's no mark there?" Mitch shook his head no.

"Um, if you 2 are done, can we talk about what just happened?" Downfall said getting the 2 commanders attention.

"Yeah, what did just happen!?" Mitch said. Ninja stood down at the girl in his arms.

"She, she saved us." He said in his calm zen voice. A ton more zombies groaned which got everyone to hurry up and get going.

"WELL CAN YOU TELL HER TO DO IT AGAIN!?" Jerome yelled.

"She's out cold." Ninja said. They were nearing the great wall that surrounded Sky Army HQ, guards soon came into view. Since the group was too see, the guard who they were.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU!?" yelled one of the guards.

"MITCH AND JEROME! OPEN UP QUICK!" the guards nodded at each other and pulled the lever which opened up the large doors. Mitch and Jerome stopped at the entrance making sure everyone got in, a zombie hoard was right on their tail.

"GO GO GO!" they both yelled. The last recruit was shot in the knee with an arrow and fell to the ground.

"Jerome get inside I'll get him!" Mitch ordered. Jerome nodded and Mitch ran straight to the girl on the ground.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

"I don't think so. Please I don't wanna die!"

"Seriously? Dude we are Sky Army, we are not about to leave you behind." Without warning Mitch picked her up (Cradle like), and ran for the doors. They shut right behind him. As soon as they entered in everyone began to cheer.

"Few we made it!" Jerome said, more cheering followed. Ninja walked up to Mitch, girl still in his hands.

"Right, Jerome you go talk with Sky Ninja and I will take these 2 to the infirmary." Mitch informed.

"Yep, gotcha. Sky will love to hear this." Jerome said and walked towards Sky's room. Mitch and Ninja walked towards the infirmary together. The girl in Mitch's hands began to cry.

"Hey what's the matter?" Mitch asked.

"My leg knee it won't stop throbbing." She announced.

"Try to get her mind off it Mitch." Ninja said in zen once more. Mitch nodded.

"So what's your name?"

"EchoxX."

"Uh, how you liking Sky Army?" Mitch wasn't use to just normal chatting, he hadn't chatted like this in 2 months. He usually hung out with Jerome which they would say insane things together. Heck that's why Merome had been born.

"It's been fun so far, but this… this is not fun." They entered the infirmary doors.

"Shame, I know. Hey we need some help, PLZ!" a nurse pointed to the 2 beds Ninja put his person in one and Mitch put Echo in the other. Nurses soon went to work, taking the blue hair girl into surgery Mitch watched Ninja's face mold into several emotions. He put a hand on his shoulder. Which got Ninja to turn to him. Mitch motioned for him to come along and they left the infirmary.  
>Jerome had just informed Sky of everything that happened and there was silence between the both of them, un tell Sky finally said, "Holy crap! That's crazy!"<p>

"You're telling me? DUDE I WAS STABBED YET NOT STABBED!"

"Good lord, so we got this 'mysterious teleporting person' to deal with. AND we have a mysterious person in our possession." Sky said.

"What's the matter guys?" XRpmx13 (Ryan) said walking into the room with Setosorcerer (Seto), Ssundee (Ian), and CaptainSparklez (Jordan).

"Jerome please explain." Sky said.

"Well, MasterNinja30 and PMXDownfall123 found this girl unconscious in the woods. We were taking her home, all these mobs appeared, I was killing an enderman then this dude teleported behind me and stabbed my shoulder." Jerome started.

"Your shoulder doesn't look like it was stabbed." Ian said.

"I KNOW! Anyway Mitch ran over to help me out then this evil laugh gave us both headaches. Mitch's looked like it was worse. Now this I had a perfect view of, this girl we saved she flew out of Ninja's arms into the sky, her eyes where white and glowing, and she like killed all the mobs around us and caused this guy to leave. IT WAS INSANE!" Jerome finished.

"Holy crap! What the heck!" Ryan said surprised.

"So, it's not just the squids anymore. Is it?" Seto asked. Everyone shook their heads, no. All of a sudden a recruit shoved the door open, slamming it against the wall. It made everyone jump.

"Good Notch, what is it?" Sky asked.

"Hey your Downfall, right?" Jerome asked. Downfall nodded, he had headphones, light brown hair, bluish greenish eye's, and a wrist band on his wrist. He wore a short sleeved red shirt and jeans. Downfall swallowed hard.

"We have a problem."

"What's up?" Sky asked getting up and walking to him.

"It's Ninja, he held the girl that did the weird thing. He's holding his head and screaming." Downfall announced.

"Let's go!" Sky ordered, everyone flooded out of the room and ran towards the screaming.  
>Mitch had knelt down next to Ninja and put his hand on his back. Ninja was holding each side of his head trying to stop the pounding and screams that filtered through his mind.<p>

"Dude, Ninja, what's wrong!?" Mitch said trying to get him to stop.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Ninja yelled. A crowd of recruits gathered around watching the weird event, Sky and the others we able to get through the crowd.

"Mitch, what's going on?" Jerome asked.

"I don't know! We were walking down the hall way and he started complaining about his head hurting , then he collapsed and started screaming!" Mitch ansered. Sky knelt down and put his hand on Ninja's shoulder.

"Ninja, what's going on?" Sky asked in a calm voice.

"I HEAR SCREAMS AND LAUGHING! AHHH MAKE IT STOP!" Ninja yelled.

"Do you see anything?"

"WHITE EYE'S!" Ninja's screaming got more intense. Mitch stared at Sky.

"What Mitch?" Sky asked.

"We got to knock him out!"

"With our fists!? Are you crazy Mitch!" Sky yelled.

"I had this happen not too long ago and it hurt really bad, we gotta stop this!" Mitch turned Ninja over and he unloaded a huge punch onto Ninja's forehead. The screaming stopped and Ninja was out cold.

"Mitch, how insane are you?" Sky asked.

"Guys, Ninja hasn't screamed like that, well EVER." Downfall said.

"He must have been in a lot of pain." Ian said. Downfall nodded.

"What do you think caused it?" Sky asked.

"He was the one carrying the girl from earlier." Jerome stated.

"True, but wouldn't I get the same thing?" Mitch asked.

"You did remember!" Jerome said.

"I know, but we were under attack!" Mitch said.

"Guys can we please get Ninja to the infirmary!" Ryan said, reminding everyone that Ninja was still there, just unconscious.

"Yep that would be best, Downfall and you," Sky pointed to one of the crowd members, "take Ninja to the infirmary." The two nodded and carried Ninja away.

_Clara POV_

I woke up, staring at a white ceiling. There was an oxygen mask over my mouth that I was using to breath. My chest still burned and stabbed but it didn't faze me as much as it did before. Looking around, I saw some guy asleep in a chair. He was in a dark blue ninja suit. Ok so where the nether am I now? I sat up wincing at a couple points, nothing as bad as before. All of a sudden this huge pain spike shot through my leg. RIIIGHT! It's broken, just freakin great. I adjusted the bed to where I can sit up straight. The noise got my little Ninja friend to wake up. I stopped pressing the button and we stared at each other in silence.

"Sup." I finally said.

"Uh, sup?" the dude said in a zen voice. Oh he's one of those guys that like stay true to they're master's teachings, gotcha. I then pressed the button again in tell I was comfortable with where the bed was at and leaned back.

"Nothing much, just in a bed," I said the dude got up and walked out of the room without saying a word, "Oi, where you going!" he stopped and turned his head towards me.

"Getting someone who wants to speak with you." then continued walking out of the room.

"Wonder who that could be." I said to myself. A couple moments later BajanCanadian (Mitch), SkythekidRS(Sky), JeromeASF (Jerome), Setosorcerer(Seto), XRpmx13 (Ryan), Ssundee (Ian), and CaptainSparklez (Jordan) walked in. Good Notch, WHAT ARE THE ODDS!

"We have some questions to ask you." Sky said.

"Yep, of course you do." I followed.

"Haha! I like this girl's attitude!" Jerome said.

"Shut up Fluffy!" Sky said. I began to laugh.

"STAWP! Ow, haha my chest." I coughed.

"Dang, Ninja, what kind of girl did you pick up?" Ryan asked.

"Ok before you start asking me question's I have some. Who the nether is Ninja?"

"MasterNinja30 is the one who saved you." Jerome said.

"Interesting, I assume this is Sky Army HQ sense I stare at the budder lord in the face right now and this room has a budder bed, lamp, floor," I was naming everything when Sky just nodded, "Knew it. Anyway, ask away."

"Who are you, and where you from?" Sky asked.

"The name's CoolClara777, call me Clara, and I AM FROM EVERYWHERE!"

"HOW!"

"I AM MAGICAL!" I said.

"WHAT! You're a mage?" Sky asked confused.

"No HeadMage_Lalea is a mage, I'm an adventurer."

"Who the heck is that?" Jordan asked.

"Jordan just roll with it," I leaned back, "Ok next question."

"What happened to you?" Mitch asked.

"What Mitch said." Sky

"So I was exploring this temple and," my headache returned, "Ow, my head. Not again."

"What's wrong?" Ninja asked in his zen voice.

"Headaches, screaming, visions, I don't wanna waste time explaining. Yep, the temple was huge and there was an artifact there….." my head now burned it burned and felt like it was splitting in 2. I grabbed my good leg and pulled it up to my chest, hugging it as tightly as I could. I closed my eyes.

"Move." I heard Ninja say. I then felt someone next to me.

"Ninja, don't touch her remember last time!" Mitch seamed to yell then I heard someone walk next to me. The one on the left side of me came first, I'm going to assume its Ninja. One on the right, I'm gonna go with Mitch. I then felt a hand on my shoulder from my left side.

"See, nothing's happening." Ninja said.

"Then what caused your headache's?" Mitch asked. My headache faded and I got back up.

"What was this artifact?" Seto then asked. He looked interested.

"It was a," my chest then began to burn and stab harder and harder as I tried to say what it was, "ah, ok, look in my backpack. There should be a journal." My chest and I was having trouble breathing. Ninja and Mitch began to freak out. Ninja leaned me back and motioned Mitch to get the breathing mask. The last thing I remember was the mask being placed over my face and blacking out.

**MEHHHHHH :D I HAVE NEVER TYPED SO MUCH THAT MY FINGERS FEEL LIKE THEY'RE GONNA FALL OFF! BUT I LOVE IT! Anyway question of the day is, what OC's do you haz for me? I'm setting things up you know! I hope you all enjoyed favorite if did, follow to become a person today and I'll see you all next chapter or whatever I think!**

**Stay LOVELY People**

**BYYEEEEEEEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT'S UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE! Welcome back to another chapter of ****Haunted by Soulless Eye's****. It looks so professional underlined! Uh guys, here's the thing in the thing. I leave to go places, and I'm gonna be gone for 2 weeks. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update, I'll try to get to a computer at some point. Maybe I'll type, I don't know. OK so without further ado, LETS GET ON WITH IT :D!**

_Clara POV_

"Um, can you like take this cast off?" I asked the nurse. My leg had completely stopped hurting and I was moving it fine.

"You know why we can't." she answered. I laughed.

"It doesn't even hurt anymore!"

"It doesn't? But how, you completely twisted it," The nurse removed the covers and looked at it mass confusion swept over her face, "I'll be right back." She came back with a small scanner, I was confused on what it was.

"Uh, what the heck is that?"

"It's like a small X-ray machine." She scanned my leg with it, I watched as her eyes widen.

"Uh… kinda scaring me right now." I chuckled.

"Uh, it's completely healed. Um, let me take that off for you."

"Thank Notch!" I yelled laughing. When she started to saw it off Ninja walked through the door, his eyes just widened and he stared at the saw doing its magic.

"Oh, sup Ninja!" I yelled over the noise. He just looked from the saw to the nurse, I'm pretty sure he was confused as heck. Mitch walked in after him along with another guy.

"Uh, explain please!" Mitch yelled over the noise again. The nurse finally finished and took off the case. I flipped around to the side of the bed ready to stand up. I pushed myself up and walked over to the guys.

"Oh, my leg healed." I finally answered.

"WHAT! That fast?" Mitch exclaimed. I nodded the other dude just stared at me.

"What's the matter Downfall? Cat gotcha tongue?" Ninja said in a soft voice. I sort of laughed.

"Dude, I don't know what you're doing but keep doing it." I said. Ninja looked at me weirdly. Mitch laughed.

"Well, I better take you to Sky so you 2 can chat." Mitch said. I nodded and he walked out and the rest of us followed. Once we excided the infirmary it was like budder heaven. Everything was made out of budder, the trees weren't but still! The buildings reached unbelievable heights and the whole thing was protected buy a huge wall.

"WOW!" I said looking up at the buildings. Mitch giggled, "Yep that's what I said." we were walking down a budder walk way, Mitch leading the way. We were almost there according to him when Jerome was spotted a couple blocks away.

"JEROME!" Mitch yelled.

"Speak of the devil! Look who it is!" Jerome yelled, Jason was next to him. We began walking towards him.

"Ha, what do you know it's the fluffy." I said as we were 1 block away.

"How are you walking already!?" Jerome asked fist bumping Mitch.

"Her leg is apparently healed." Mitch answered.

"This is so strange, you're so strange!" Jerome chuckled.

"Oh wait guys, where is my bag?" I asked suddenly remembering how much of my belongings are in there.

"It's in Sky's study." Jason informed.

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Sky kept reading the journal over and over again. Trying to understand what was happening. He had it in his hand and he skimmed through the pages. He once again got the end and he closed it and put it down. Then it hit him. The diamond was Herobrine's Diamond and if Herobrine was somehow brought into this world again. Then Clara must have had something to do with it. All the weird stuff with Jerome not being injured when he clearly was, Ninja breaking down in a series of screams, and Clara's trouble on telling him what happened all started when they found her in the first place. Then he realized that he didn't know anything about this special "Diamond" like what is it.  
>Sky thought some more, he had to put 2 and 2 together. <em>So when Collin grabbed the diamond he got all these bad dreams and visions, plus it's enchanted with 127 sharpness and fire aspect.<em> Sky thought, _So this must be a magical item. Seto might know a thing or two._ Sky got up out of his majestic budder chair, as he would put it, and walked to the door. But before he could open it, it burst open and smacked him on the forehead.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Ahahaha! SORRY!" Mitch said laughing.

"AHH, MITCH WHY!" Sky

"SOrrrrRRRYY!" Mitch

_Clara POV_

"Oh Notch, what just happened?" I asked walking into the room. Sky was holding his face Mitch was leaning over and laughing. The rest of them walked in. Then we all just started laughing.

"Ok, ok, has anyone," Sky looked at me, "Woo, what are you doing up and about?"

"Magic, now what where you going to say?" I answered.

"Well, has anyone seen Seto? I kinda need to talk to him." Sky said. Mitch and Jerome shook their heads, no. Downfall did the same. Ninja placed his head down and closed his eyes. Everyone stared at him.

"I did see him earlier, he told me he was going to some secret library." Ninja said in a zen voice.

"Ok, thanks for the heads up Ninja. Ok Clara I read that journal you told me to read and, sense I don't think you can tell us exactly what happened, I think that you found this diamond." He asked. My chest began to burn and stab again, I placed my hand on it and gave him a stare. He looked up from my hand on my chest to my face.

"Don't say its name while around her!" Set warned walking in.

"AYY, Seto's here." Jerome said and lifted up his paw to high five Seto as he walked by. Seto did high five him but he went straight to Clara. He swirled his blocky hands in a circle, it created ender-crystals and made his hands glow. He then lifted his hand up I floated with it.

"Seto, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Mitch asked walking up and grabbing Seto's arm. Ninja shoved Mitch off and got between him and Seto.

"Don't you'll mess him up." He said in a more serious zen voice. Seto continued his swirling motion with his hands and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Clara's chest began to glow. Seto then reached up and touched it, what he did was surrounding the diamond with an ender-crystal force field sense he couldn't take it out of Clara without ending her life. This had put a lot of stress on Seto's brain, what had happened was he went to his secret library after reading Collin's Journal himself and learning about Herobrine's Diamond.  
>He had heard of it before, he did read it in a book a long time ago, so he went looking for it. Seto found out about the prophecy and learned about a spell to temporary hold it off. He also learned about a couple things, when the chosen one goes into Herobrine mode she can do a lot of things. What happened with the mobs and such was her choice, not Herobrine's. When she goes Herobrine, Clara has to fight with Herobrine to see whose will is stronger at that moment. Only Herobrine remember's it not the victom. To temporary stop her from reaching that in a dire situation the spell he had just preformed on Clara would only work on her for a while, Seto wasn't sure how long.<br>Seto's forehead had a drop of sweat sliding down his face as he slowly lowered Clara to the ground. Once she was safely on the ground Ninja sat her up and held her trying to wake her up.

"Seto, what did you do?" Sky asked, Seto didn't move. His ears were ringing and his vision was going dark.

"Guys someone catch him! HE'S GONNA FALL!" Jerome yelled seeing Seto slowly start to fall. Mitch ran to a wall, ran up it, back flipped behind Seto, caught him, and slowly lowered him to the ground.

"Got him!" Mitch said, everyone let out a sigh in relief.

"Dude, Mitch, nice moOOOoove's!" Jerome said.

"What did Seto do to make him pass out?" Downfall asked. Seto groaned and sat up. He grabbed his head and held it for a bit.

"Dude, what did you do?" Mitch asked.

"Here," Seto grabbed a book from inside his jacket, "read this and you'll understand." Seto stood up only to almost fall again. Sky caught him.

"Dude, do you need to go to the infirmary or something?" Sky asked.

"No I just need to head to my room and rest for a little bit." Seto said.

"I'll help you." Jerome said through Seto's arm over his shoulder. Seto nodded and they both walked out of the room. Clara groaned on the floor which caught everyone's attention.

"Hey, you good right?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, my chest stopped burning and stabbing at me. So I think I'm good." she said.

_Clara POV_

That was a very interesting thing that just happened. Cool.

"Ok, what is happening? I am so confused." Mitch said.

"Mitch, I don't even know what's happening." I said standing up with the help of Ninja. I was ok nothing hurt so that's good.

"You sure you're sure you're ok?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is Seto gonna be ok though?" I asked.

"We actually don't know." Sky said.

"I like how you guys don't know anything your own Sorcerer does. You just kinda roll with it. Ok so, what did you want to talk to me about?" I said with a smile.

"Uh, so you're an adventurer?" Sky began.

"Yep, we've established that."

"So that means you know where Temples, Deserted Kingdoms, and where treasure is, right?"

"Yep, give me a map and I know exactly where the heck to go." I smiled, I did to, when I had nothing to do I would just study the map I made and memorized where all the temples where.

"Sweet, say we could use someone like you in Sky Army, would you like to join?" Sky asked. I thought for a moment, you know about my little problem with a diamond in my chest that had a purpose of destroying the world and bringing Herobrine to a throne. Uh, what do you say in these situations.

"Look you don't have to join if you don't want to. We are just offering a spot for you." Mitch said, seeing how I my face had a lost expression on it.

"Guys, I would join, Seto will tell you why I can't. 'Cause I think he knows what's up." I said.

"Why don't you tell us yourself?" Downfall asked.

"Because I can't, every time I try something gets in the way and I can't get the word out. You saw what happened when I tried right?" Ninja nodded.

"Ok, well if you can't join for whatever reason. Could you at least take us to the temple you were at last?" Sky asked. I froze, uh the temple with the big scary things and a room where a diamond was pierced into my chest, that one? For Notch sake, OHH OF COURSE THEY WOULD WANT TO GO!

"Uh, haha, that Temple, uhh," I gulped, "yeah, you do realize curiosity is what killed the cat right?" Sky and Mitch looked at each other.

"Yep, and we don't care." Mitch said chuckling.

"Ok, I'll take you. But on one condition, I'll take people who absolutely want to go." I said.

"Ok, it's settled we leave at dawn." Sky said.

"Read that book Seto gave you, and give me my backpack." I said. Sky nodded and handed my backpack to me.

"Hold it, where's Clara going to sleep?" Mitch asked.

"There is a spare bedroom in the Eastern Budder Building, take her there Mitch. Ninja don't forget you and Downfall are on mob duty again tonight." they all nodded. Mitch motioned me to come follow him and I was taken to my room.

**BLAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Why must this take all freakin day to type -_-. Eh I like it doe! ANYWAY QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER IS, If you were sucked into Minecraft who do you think you will meet? Hope you all enjoyed favorite if you did, follow to become a person today and I'll see you all next chapter or whatever I think!**

**Stay LOVELY People **

**BYYEEEEEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT'S UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE! Welcome back to another chapter of Haunted by Soulless Eye's! Holy crap it's been like 6 weeks! DANG! I HAVEN'T WRITTEN AT ALL XD! Forgive me, my Minecraft addiction is REAL! Ok's here we go!**

_Clara POV_

Mitch opened the door for me such a gentlemen, anyway the room wasn't big. There was a single bed, on both sides there was wooden logs with torches. On the right of the bed was a double chest, not like I need it, backpack for the win!

"So, how you like the room?" Mitch asked.

"It's fine, I think it will do for one night." I replied.

"Might I remind you, it is a 5 star sweet." Mitch chuckled. I laughed and placed my bag on top of the double chest. We kind of just stared at each other for a couple seconds.

"So, how good is your fighting?" Mitch asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Uh, from what I hear I took out a ton of mobs and saved you guys while unconscious…does that count?" I said with a smile.

"Ok, sort of, how about when your eye's aren't glowing?"

"Oh, ok, well I do travel through Temple's and Crypts that are packed with zombies, skeletons, creepers, you name it it's got it. I have got dat skill on taking out all of them."

"Awesome, wait, how long are you staying, exactly?" Mitch asked.

"Well, I'm taking you guys tomorrow and I plan on getting out of here the day after." I said. Sorry Mitch but I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially by me.

"Dude that's a shame." Mitch said.

"Hey, Mitch?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Seto's room is?"

"Um, yeah, you're actually in the same building."

"Floor and number?"

"8th floor and room 526." Mitch said with a smile.

"Thanks', might go check up on him, sooner or later." I said.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for Jerome. He's probably looking for me as well."

"Okeydokey, bye Mitch." I waved. Mitch walked out the door and shut it behind him. Ok now what the heck do I do?

Sky put down the mystical book that Seto had told him to read. He had read the whole thing, right now he was in a state of confusion. _This diamond was inside Clara, _Sky thought_, and as soon as Seto's spell wears off she could kill us all!? _The door opened, SubZero walked in.

"Hi, Sub." Sky said, Sub waved. Having no real way of communicating, sense he didn't have a face, he would use body language. Sky laid his head down, he had a headache. Sky's brain didn't like to think too much. How on earth do you deal with Ender-like squids ad Herobrine at the same time!? Here's another question, how do you stop Clara's little Herobrine problem without killing her? In the book it says if the diamond is removed from the host the host will be killed.  
>Sub tapped Sky's shoulder, he looked up at Sub. Sub did a body movement to ask, what's up?<p>

"You're asking me what's wrong right," Sub nodded, "Well, Sub, we have a Herobrine as a, what's up…and it's not looking good." Sky said. Sub held his blocky hand to where his mouth would be, in shock.

Seto was dreaming, it was a lucid dream. This is something he mastered a long time ago. Seto could literally do whatever the heck he wanted in these kinds of dreams. He was in an Adventure map and was doing some parkour to pass another stage, when all of a sudden mid jump he teleported into a dark nether brick room. He looked around confused and wondered what just happened. He listened closely, closing his eyes, his vision wasn't gonna help him. He then focused on the room's energy; Seto began picking up energy signatures on the walls almost like whomever they belonged to was…chained there. Hearing the clinking from chains, he realized his suspicions where real. Seto opened his eyes once more, when he did the whole room lit up with redstone torches. Seto was shocked, these people chained to the wall where his friends. Bashur, TrueMU (Jason), SkythekidRS, BajanCanadian (Mitch), JeromeASF, Deadlox (Ty), SSundee (Ian), HuskyMUDKIPZ, Xrpmx13 (Ryan), MunchingBrotato (Tyler), and CaptianSparkelz (Jorden) where all lined up chained to the walls. Seto took a step back in shock, they all looked horrible. Each of them injured, each one of them lay limply not wanting to move.

"G-guys! What happened?" Seto asked, there was no answer. This was no longer a dream. The closest person to him was Mitch. He looked worse than the others, whoever did this Mitch must have put up more of a fight. His clothes where ripped and torn, he had a black eye, a cut on his eyebrow along with several scrapes and bruises on his face, his wrist was broken as well as his leg, and the last obvious thing was a horrible shoulder wound. The way Mitch hung must be pretty painful. Seto gritted his teeth, where was he in time exactly?  
>Seto brought his hands to his face, there is no way he would allow his friends to suffer this way. He focused his energy near his heart, it channeled to his hands which caused them to start glowing. Seto opened his eyes, both glowed as well, he then placed one hand on Mitch's forehead and the other on his chest.<p>

"Sorry Mitch, this is gonna hurt a lot. But it's the only way." Closing his eyes again he transferred energy to Mitch, healing him. Mitch began to yell in pain, his wound's glowed as they were being healed. This caused everyone to open their eyes and see what was happening; each had a shocked expression on their face. Mitch's whole body began to glow as he healed completely. Seto backed away, his eyes were closed. He could feel his body swaying a bit. Mitch opened his eyes slightly to see what the heck happened, as soon as they landed on Seto they shot open. Seto then fell backward.

"Seto," Seto pushed himself back up and grabbed his throbbing head, "Seto! Your alive! But…how?" everyone stared.

"What are you talking about of course I'm alive. I had my thoughts about you though." Seto said, confused.

"This can't be happening, Seto you died right in front of me!" Mitch exclaimed. Seto's eye's widened. What did he mean, died right in front of him?

"Seto," Sky groaned in pain, "You…you got to get…us out of." Sky gritted his teeth. Seto looked at him and saw his wounds, both his arms were broken along with one leg, close torn, sunglasses cracked, man what the heck happened?

"Ok," Seto grabbed his head again, "I will."

"This is going to be risky Seto," Jorden started, "Don't push it." Looking around Seto realized he was going to have to. Seto pushed himself off the ground and lifted his hand up, unlocking Mitch's chains and slowly lowering him to the ground. As soon as hid feet hit the ground he fell to his hands and knees.

"Dude, how long were you like that?" Seto asked helping him up.

"I don't know a month?" Seto gasped, and a sat him down on a block of nether brick. Seto then went to the next person, Jerome, which looked dead. He was only able to lift his head up a bit to look at Seto only to have it fall down again. Seto lifted his hands to his face, focusing energy near his heart, channeling to his hands, eyes open, place in correct spots, eyes close, focus, and transfer. Jerome yelled in pain, his wounds glowing, healed. After he was done, Seto fell to his knees and held his head.

"Seto easy, heal everyone but me ok. I don't think you can take us all." Jorden informed. Seto looked up at Jorden's broken arm and leg along with his slight sword wound on his stomach. _I don't care, I'm healing all of you, _Seto thought. Still on the ground Seto lifted his hand freeing Jerome and floated him to the block Mitch sat on and dropped him slowly. Deadlox was next. Blood stained his white shirt; his chest looked deformed meaning ribs had to be broken. The headphones where fine though. Seto did what he had to and soon enough Ty began to yell in pain as well. His wounds glowing, he was healed. Seto's headache was getting worse. Ty joined the others on the block next to them. Ryan and Sky where healed and freed. Seto's ear's rang and his head pounded. He didn't care as long as everyone was ok.  
>He was about to heal Husky when his headache shot up with 10 times the pain. He held it and shrank to the ground.<p>

"Seto take a break!" Jorden yelled with worry.

"Your gonna make your brain explode!" Jerome exclaimed with concern.

"Ahhh!" Seto yelled unsuccessfully stopping the headache. Mitch pushed himself up and step by step made his way over to Seto. His legs felt like jelly, he didn't stop.

"Mitch careful." Jerome said. Mitch all at once fell to his knees next to Seto, placing a hand on his back. He turned to Mitch, pain on his face.

"Seto, just breath dude." Mitch said. Seto took a deep breath and let it out. His headache subsided and he quickly lifted Mitch in the air and floated him back to his seat.

"Woah!" Mitch said in shock he did not expect this. Seto pushed himself up and let loose everyone and had them floating around him. Each had a pained expression on their face.

"Seto no!" Jerome yelled.

"Seto, that's too much for your brain! You could die!" Sky yelled, his sorcerer friend didn't listen. He gathered up his energy and released it in all 6 directions. All of their wounds glowed and they yelled in pain, once done he did everything in his power to make sure they landed safely. As soon as everyone was on the ground, Seto's vision swirled, his headache 100 times worse, and his ears rang. It took a second but he passed out. Everyone was on the ground, trying to get up. Jorden looked at Seto and shook his head.

"Dang it." He said.

"What Jorden, what's going to happen to Seto?" Sky asked pushing himself up and walking over to them.

"His brain is being cooked. If we don't find a potion of healing fast he could die." Jorden informed.

"Jorden," Jason turned on his rocket shoes and flied up, "You mean he would die."

"No, no, I will not have this happen again!" Mitch yelled, close to tears. He pushed himself up.

"What Mitch?" Jerome asked.

"Look when we were attacked you and I were separated, Jerome, Seto saved me with magic and I…I" Mitch bit his lip a tears formed in his eyes.

"What Mitch, you never actually told us how he died." Ty announced.

"I tried to get him out of there but ran into, you know who. That's why I was as bad as I was!" Mitch said, he was really close to actually crying.

"There is no way we are leaving him." Sky said.

_Clara POV_

I was walking down the hall to Seto's room, I could tell something was off. I don't know why I just could. I finally made it to his room, I knocked to see if he was awake. No answer, must be asleep, is the door locked? I opened the door, guess that answers my question. Seto was lying in the bed pain was plastered on his face. I did not like seeing him like this. Sweat dripped off of his forehead which made me want to check his forehead to see if he had a fever. Well, he did. It was through the roof.

"Uh, uh oh. That's not good!" I said in shock. I ran out of his room and looked down both sides of the hall way to see if anyone was there. Jerome just happened to round the corner.

"Wo, Clara, the heck you doing here!?" Jerome asked making his way down the hall.

"Dood, his fever is through the roof!" I said, Jerome's eyes widened and he ran down the rest of the way to me.

"Seto's?"

"Yep, come on." I opened Seto's door and we walked to his bedside. I placed my hand on his forehead and nodded. Jerome felt and his eye's widened.

"Dear god, your right. I'll go get Sparkelz he knows more about this than you and me both." Jerome ran out of the room and left me waiting on his return with Jorden.

**AYYYY THANKS FOR READING! That sounded corny in my brain but eh! Going to go play some Minecraft now…I AM ADDICTED DON'T HELP ME TRUST ME IT'S A GOOD THING! I PROMISS! Tis glorious! Anyway, hope you all enjoyed favorite if you did, follow to become a person today and I'll type you all next chapter or whatever I think!**

**Stay LOVELY People!**

**BYYEYEEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT'S UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE! Welcome back to another chapter of Haunted By Soulless Eye's. Uhh, I have not updated in a while so, my apologies!Let's just, LETS JUST GET ON WITH IT!**

Jerome ran down the hallway, his hair jumping up and down. He turned a corner and ran straight into Mitch, smacking his forehead on his nose.

"Oh, dude, ow!" Mitch said grabbing his nose, he was knocked over. Jerome was on his back.

"Owww, Mitch, we got to stop meeting like this." Jerome chuckled.

"Yep, what's with the rush Jerome?" Mitch said holding his nose.

"First off, you deserve that for hitting Sky in the face with a door, second Seto's fever is through the roof. He's not looking to good."

"What, Seto has a fever!? WHY DOES NO ONE TELL ME THESE THINGS!" Mitch yelled in frustration.

"I have to get Jorden, he's an expert on this." Jerome said sitting up.?

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!? TO SPANKELZ!" Mitch shot up and held out for Jerome's hand. Jerome took hold and Mitch swung him up, they both looked at each other and nodded and got in a ready position for running.

"THE BACCA DELIVERY SERVICE IS IN SESSION!" Jerome and Mitch yelled and the bolted down the hall on their way to Jorden's room.

Jorden was crafting some things from the stuff he and his team gathered when they were out on Scavenger duty. What that basically is a group led by a Sky Army General is taken out to get wood, water, etc. Brotato walked in through the door and stood there with a duck face, wondering if he should talk.

"Hi Brotato."

"Sup Spankelz. Uh, Sky just wanted me to check and see what kind of new stuff we have." Tyler walked over face Jorden.

"Well, we have a stack of leaves, a screw it. WE HAVE EVERYTHING! Seriously we grabbed so much stuff it's surprising."

"Alright I'll just tell Sky we have a lot of crap. To Sky I guess." Tyler headed to the door then it swung open and smacked him in the face. Jorden turned and looked at Brotato as he doubled over in pain, laughing. Mitch came in with a confused look on his face till it landed on Brotato, then he started hysterically laughing.

"OH GOD! You did this to Sky now me! WHY!?" Tyler yelled holding his nose. Mitch made sure Brotato didn't have any brain damage. They couldn't afford for him to be any dumber. Jerome ran to Jorden and leaned over, catching his breath.

"Dude, Jerome, what's wrong?" Jorden asked, he was in a ready position incase Jerome like passed out or something.

"Seto's temperature is through the roof, and I'm sure its rising." Jerome panted.

"Ok here is the plan! Jerome and I are going to go see what we can do to help Seto out. I'm bringing healing potions because I think I know what's wrong. Mitch and Brotato, sense Tyler was smacked in the face by Mitch you to are going to go to the infirmary and get him fixed and inform them of this situation." Jorden ordered. Mitch nodded and dragged Brotato out the door, once again smacking him in the face. Jerome face palmed.

"You ready Jorden?" Jerome asked, Jorden was going through his chest grabbing several healing 2 potions and closed it.

"Yep let's go!" Jerome ran out the door first then Jorden followed closing the door behind them. They both sprinted down the hall on the way to Seto's room.

_The Clara POV_

Seto was tossing and turning in his bed, whatever was going on was bothering him, big time. I didn't like this; I could sense something wasn't in the right place. I can't fully explain it, it's just, something was missing from that room something very important. Seto mumbled something which caused me to snap out of my train of thought. I stared and listened carefully in case he would say more. That's when the door busted open and Jerome and Jorden came in. They paused for a moment to catch their breath.

"Wow, well, hello!" I said surprised.

"Hi, sup?" Jorden said panting. He walked over to the side of Seto's bed and looked at the Sorcerer.

"Hey, whats up doc?" Jerome asked still panting. Jorden had a shocked expression on his face.

"H-how!? The spell he did on you, Clara, couldn't have possibly affected him this bad!" Jorden said in shock.

"Wait, what!?" Jerome gasped.

"Uh, so what do we do?" I asked, not knowing what to do with myself.

"These healing 2 potions should do the trick. If not then we are screwed." Jorden grabbed some out of his inventory and placed one on Seto's lips. Seto began to drink the potion, his pain leaving his face. Jorden smiled with relief.

"Ok, good he's drinking it." Jorden said, relived.

"And that's a good thing, right?" Jerome asked, his mind confused.

"Ok, so what do we do after all the potion's are drank?" I asked.

"We, we wait till he wakes up, then we ask him questions," Jorden answered, "we are also gonna inform Sky that this happened."

All of a sudden the door swung open, hit the wall, and swung back to smack whoever opened it in the face. We heard the groaning of pain from outside the door.

"OK! What is with us and getting smacked in the face with a door every time someone opens one!" Jerome laughed as he opened the door gently for whoever it was. It was Mitch and he was doubled over in pain while Brotato laughed. A doctor stood behind them and chuckled a bit.

"Well, that was funny. But you dudes gotta listen to the doc here, he got some news." Brotato informed.

_3__rd__ Person POV_

Seto lay on the ground, unconscious, as his friends surrounded him and hoped for the best. They had estimated that is had almost been an hour sense Seto fainted and Jorden was getting worried. He paced back in forth thinking, this all seems too familiar.

"Wait a second, guys?" Jorden said snapping his fingers.

"Uh?" Sky reacted.

"Putting this all together, with Seto being dead."

"Yeah, but Seto's not dead! He's right here." Jerome said, pointing at Seto who was being propped up by Mitch.

"No, he is dead! This is him from the past! Look I can put it all together in my head. Remember when Seto randomly had a magic attack," the guys nodded, "Well," all of a sudden Seto groaned and grabbed his head. He sat up, all eyes were on him. Mitch then buried his face and to his hands, even more grieved sense Seto had no clue on how he died.

"Uhg, ah, everyone ok?" he asked, pushing himself off the ground. He wobbled a bit, causing the assistance of Ryan.

"Yeah, we're all fine." Jerome said.

"Jorden, let's say you're right. That Seto is here from the past, then how is he gonna return?" Sky asked.

"I-I don't know, that part maybe hasn't been sorted out." Jorden responded.

"What? What's going on?" Seto asked, confused and still a little out of it.

"We'll tell you later, right now you need to sit down." Huskey ordered, he walked Seto over to the block the others had been sitting on.

"We need to figure out a way out of here." Jerome said, bringing everyone back to the problem at hand.

"I'm just surprised that guy didn't come to get us yet." Ty said. All of a sudden the redstone torches went out, leaving it almost pitch black. Seto was confused and looking around, who was this person that would come get them. His friends were scared, they all huddled around Seto.

"Seto, if anything happens…run." Mitch said.

"What? Why would I leave you, you guys need my help." Seto informed.

"I'm not gonna let you die before you actually die." Mitch said, knowing this is the past Seto. An evil laugh sounded and a figure appeared in the darkness.

"What do we have here? I thought you were all so beaten that you couldn't even stand!" the dark figure left off a huge power source, a dark power source. Seto projected his magic detector and felt a heavy wave of magic coming from where the dark person stood.

"Ah, Setosorcerer, is it," the figure lifted up his hand Seto went up in the sky and struggled, "I assume you're to blame for this."

"Let him go!" shouted Mitch. The redstone torches flicked on again reveling, Herobrine.

"Ah, what is your purpose of being here? I did kill you myself and made Mitch watch, so you aren't the real Seto." The Dark Lord said. Seto struggled to move in the air, he was paralyses in a T position. He stared at the ceiling, focusing on the crumbly nether-rack that could be used to cause a cave in on where Herobrine was standing.

"Now what are you doing?" Herobrine flew Seto across the room, his back hit the wall and he slid down.

"Seto!" Mitch began to run to help him up but Herobrine through him as well.

"That's it isn't it, Clara, how did she manage this? I know it couldn't have been Armen, that dimension is taken care of by Collin." Seto grabbed his throbbing head.

"Wait, what. I-I thought she was under control, how did she…"

"I won't spoil anything Seto, but you should LEAVE!" Herobrine's hands glow a dark crimson red as he lifted Seto into the air. Seto began to glow a golden yellow, darkness and light were fighting, but Seto didn't cause himself to glow neither did Herobrine, it was natural.  
>The darkness quickly swarmed the unprepared light and Seto disappeared, leaving the others in shock.<p>

"Now, where were we?" Herobrine said.

_Clara POV_

The doc had gave us orders to splash Seto with a healing 2 potion when he starts to get uneasy and left. He apparently had a lot of patients to deal with after the squids. They still had a lot of people recovering. We leaned against the wall watching Seto and waiting for Sky to come over to here.

"Seto is in…" Jorden started when Seto started to squirm around and glow.

"Holy pigs on a stick! What do we do!?" Jerome yelled in a panic. Seto began to scream, which caused Sky's walking pace turn into a running pace when he heard it down the hall. Sky ran to Seto's door and swung it open. Seto screamed again, Jorden and I had ran over to him to try to keep him still.

"What, what just happened?" Sky asked.

"We were just sitting here and he just started glowing. I don't know how!" Jerome yelled. Seto faced the celling and screamed, then it just died. That's when his eye's opened and he fell back into his pillow. The look of horror and shock, on his face.

"Seto are you alright?" I asked.

"Seto, speak to me." Jorden followed. They crowded around and him.

"I-I-I, oh god." Seto finally said, tears ran down his face.

"What?" we asked.

"We, we were attacked b-b-by H-Herobrine…oh god." Seto held his head and his face twisted from the thought.

"Wait, what! When, do you know exactly when we get attacked?" Sky asked, this worried him.

"I don't know, I-I don't freaking know." Seto said, as tears of shock fell down his face.

"Sky, we have to prepare. We have to train for this, it will do us no good for him to randomly attack." Mitch said, knowing that it is important to prepare sense he is the hunger games champion.

"Yes, we need to grab all our teams that we have set out on Mob Duty, Mining Massacre time," Sky chuckled as he said this, "Scavengers of Awesome, etc. Get them to stack up on supplies. Plus, Clara's temple exploring is gonna help us a lot. So Tyler I need you to see who wants to go with us on this adventure. I'll call in on the guys and tell them to stack it up." Sky informed.

"What do we do with Seto?" Jerome asked.

"Don't move him, I'll call up a doctor to watch him. Get him settled down. I don't know what he went through but it shows it was horrible." Sky then hit the side of his glasses, a microphone popped out in front of his face and he began speaking. He left the room leaving it in silence. Tyler then turned to us and asked, "Do you guys wanna go to the Temple Exploring?"

"Sure." said Jerome and Mitch at the same time.

"Yeah, why not?" Jorden answered.

"Cool I'm going, too. Well, time to go ask the rest of the generals if they want to go." with that Tyler left the room.

"I'm gonna go eat fish's." Jerome said, and followed Tyler. Jorden had to go take care of some things. Leaving me with Mitch.

"Clara aren't you tired?" Mitch asked. It was really late.

"Yeah, very actually." I answered.

"Go get some sleep then, I'll stay with him till the doc comes." Mitch said. I nodded and left.

When I made it to my room, I felt a little weird. Like a heavy blanket was just placed on my head. I stood still for a second and breathed in deeply and let it out, waiting for the feeling to past. Then my vision started to swirl and turned completely white for a while. Then realest into plain colored vision, each color I saw had a highly white tint to it. Then I was teleported above a mine, Sky Army mine. He had me, I was in his hands now.

**AHHHH LOVELY IT'S DONE! :3 such beauty, much love, much finally. Are you proud of me? :D Well Hope you all enjoyed favorite if you did, follow to become a person today and I'll see you next chapter or whatever I make!**

**Stay LOVELY People**

**BYEEEEEE!**


End file.
